The Atlas Project
by Ambient Love
Summary: This is an Epic Future fic starring the kids of our favorite characters, who will be making appearances throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1 Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I'm just playing around with their characters.

Summary: This is an Epic Future fic starring the kids of our favorite characters, who will be making appearances throughout the story. Romance, Humor, Angst and a new ship called the USS Atlas.

A/N: I'm new to writing Star Trek, but I've been an avid fan since the womb (blame my mother!). This is un-betaed.

A/N 2: This is gonna be a long one.

* * *

><p>***The Atlas Project***<p>

Chapter 1 – Homecoming

Christina Janine Kirk was hung-over. She was hung-over, naked, and not in her quarters.

"Fuck," she hissed through her pounding migraine. Haphazardly, rolling on to her back, her arm hit a solid mass of sweaty hard flesh.

"Shit," she sighed, grabbing the top sheet slowly, as to not wake her bed partner, she wrapped herself so she was modestly covered and slid out of the bed.

Blindly, she searched the dark room for her dress, panties, bra, anything so she could sneak out and erase whatever mess she made the night before, but all she could find one of her black sling-back stilettos.

"Damn it," she cursed her luck.

"Okay Chuck, get it together," she thought out loud. Maybe she could make it back to her dorm room dressed in her sheet before the sun came up? She mulled that idea around her head and then thought better of it. "The last thing your father needs is half of your bare ass on the cover of the local news when he arrives." she scoffed. He'd get a good laugh, after he raked her over the coals for being a tart.

Defeated, she sat down at the end of the bed and tried to remember the events of the night before. She had went out to a local bar, for John McCoy's 21st birthday. The party consisted of Demora Sulu, Moira Scott, her half brother David and-

Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she knew exactly who was sleeping in the bed next to her. Solvk!

Solvk had surprised them all by showing up to the party half way through the night. Chuck was already three sheets into the wind by that point. She smiled, crawling up the bed to see if it was indeed her best-friend in the whole universe snoring softly next to her. She smiled even wider when she realized it was.

"I was postulating exactly how long it would take you to figure out it was me," he said, slowly opening his dark brown eyes. He grinned and Chuck slapped his shoulder.

"Ow!" he groaned, rubbing his bare arm. She could make on her small red hand print on his mocha colored skin.

"I can't believe you, Saul!" she yelled. "Computer lights at 20 percent!"

"Computer lights at 10 percent." Saul laughed as he corrected the light after he saw her wince.

Chuck looked at their state of undress, "We're both- Oh my God did we have sex?" She panicked and Saul rolled his eyes.

"You would definitely recall if we did," Saul shook his head as he sat up on his elbows.

"We're naked, that doesn't **just**... happen!"

He hunched his shoulders. "You threw up your pink champagne all over the both of us," he grinned at her look of distress. She quickly covered it with indignation.

"It wasn't 'pink champagne', it was Cosmo smart-ass," she laid back down in bed and Saul smiled. "How about you warn someone you were coming? Do have any idea how long you've been gone?"

"One year, eight months and five days, do you wish to know minutes and seconds?" he said, resting his hand on her arm.

"I missed you," she said, quietly, almost as if she breathed it. Saul smiled thanking his partly Vulcan hearing.

"I've missed you, too," he laid back down and turned to her. She snuggled against him.

"Imma go to sleep now, when I wake up again," she paused to yawn loudly into the back of her hand. "We're having a chat about your piss poor communication skills on Delta Vega."

Saul placed his hand on her back and kissed her temple, "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

><p>Four hours later Saul and Chuck were at the local Diner with Demora and David who both looked as hellishly hung-over as they did.<p>

"That was one crazy night," David boisterously laughed leaning back in the booth.

"Did anyone hear from the others yet?" Demora whispered over her almost grotesquely large cup of black coffee. She was wearing the darkest pair of shades Chuck had ever seen and her long dark hair was pulled into a messy bun. Chuck noted Demora was wearing one of David's sweat shirts. Well, well Sulu, at least I wasn't the only tart, Chuck mused.

"Not yet, I don't even remember what happened last night," Chuck admitted embarrassed.

David began laughing loudly again until Demora elbowed him in the ribs to keep him quiet.

"Well the party did not start until Solvk arrived..." David began.

* * *

><p>Christina Janine Kirk was getting properly fucked up, she was on her third, or maybe fourth drink and probably her second shot of Andorian Tequila when into the bar walks Solvk. She thought she was hallucinating, but nothing in the bar moved like he did, it was as if he was floating pass everyone. He was the tallest male in the bar.<p>

His normally unruly curly hair was cropped low and cut into a Cesar cut, but it was his features and his build that made her choke on her third shot. Saul had definitely matured physically in the last year. Chuck looked at his body up and down, his black tee shirt hugged over plains of muscle. He had left the academy a little too thin and scrawny, and now everything about him was sharp and chiseled.

"Chuck, your mouth is open," Demora laughed when she saw how dumbstruck Chuck was. Demora followed Chuck's eye-line and saw Solvk. She squealed with joy jumping up from their booth in the back of the lounge. Demora ran into his arms and he hugged her back enthusiastically. This did not sit well with Chuck.

Chuck marched over to Saul prying Demora out of his arms. Drunkenly, Demora stumbled away and Chuck jabbed her finger into Saul's chest.

"You don't call or write and then you pop in here like some prodigal son?" That's what she meant to say, but she actually said:

"No! Call. And then all p-prodiginal-prod prod, in here. You like some son-some prodi-son!"

That's when Saul took mercy on her and ignored her drunken tirade. He looked at her all fully grown now, and his breath caught in his throat. Her long blonde hair curled down her back and she was wearing the most figure hugging gold dress he had ever seen and her figure...Where was his slightly chubby best-friend he left nearly two years ago?

He hugged her and then smiled when she melted into him, he kissed her cheek. After a moment, she broke away, nearly falling out of her shoes. He caught her when she stumbled for the second time as she turned to their booth and raised his hand above her head.

"Saul's home, Whooo!' she screamed.

Some chocolate alcohol drink in a martini glass was shoved into his hand and he downed it. Knowing he had a lot of catching up to do.

The group closed out the bar and was kicked out promptly at two in the morning. Saul said good night to the group as he held Chuck up with one arm.

"You going to get home okay? She's trashed." David asked, suddenly concerned for his baby sister.

"We'll be fine. I'm taking her home with me. My apartment is just two blocks down," Saul said. David squinted at him.

"No funny business!" David tried to say sternly, but laughed halfway through ruining the effect. He clapped Saul on the shoulder. Before helping Moira Scott and a completely obliterated John McCoy into a cab. Demora hung on David's arm, David shrugged off his jacket and put it over her shoulders protectively. Saul smiled at them knowingly. Who would have guessed the Captain's son and the Helmsman's daughter? A lot had changed in a year.

Saul began walking Chuck down the street when she suddenly straightened up and pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she turned away from him.

"You, you're wrong! You're an asshole!" she yelled at him drawing the looks from other drunken bar goers ending their night.

"I do not understand," Saul said trying to take her hand she unsteadily pulled away again.

"You left me!" she cried. "you left and-and you didn't contact me! You just fell off the face of the universe!"

"I was in Delta Vega building an engine for Starfleet and as I remember, you were the one who didn't say goodbye," Saul said, calmly. "You said you were happy for me and then proceeded to avoid me."

"I lied, okay!" she yelled. "I didn't want you to leave. I didn't want to be alone," she whispered and Saul sighed, placing his hands on her arms. He noticed she was cold so he shrugged out of his jacket like David did for Demora and put it over her shoulders. She buried her face in his coat.

"It was not my intention to hurt you, Chuck, I thought you wanted me to go. You supported my decision to apply for the program."

"I'm an idiot," she said and Saul rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to keep in contact with you, Delta Vega's atmospheric disturbances made that extremely difficult," he reasoned and Chuck turned to him, tear tracks on her face.

"Ignore me, I'm being stupid and drunk and-" she abruptly stopped, Saul looked around.

"And-?" Saul prodded.

"I'm gonna p-" and that when she threw up all over them.

* * *

><p>Back at The Diner<p>

It had all come rushing back...

"Ugh! I'll pay for your laundry card," Chuck wrinkled her nose and Saul laughed.

"Do not worry about it," Saul hunched his shoulders. "I still don't know where you deposited your other shoe."

"Well it's really good the A-Team doesn't arrive until tomorrow," David sighed in relief.

"Our father would kill me if he knew the shenanigans I let you all get into!"

"I know, do you know when they are going to be in orbit?" Chuck asked her brother and David nodded.

"Yup they'll be in orbit around 0800 hours tomorrow morning. Dad called me this morning after you didn't pick up." David grinned, evilly. "He sort of freaked out that you weren't in your dorm room, but don't worry I... covered for you," he sing-songed the last bit.

"You little idiot!" Chuck suddenly growled at her older brother. "You told him I was with Saul, didn't you?"

David hunched his shoulders smugly, "I may have... eluded."

Chuck groaned, sliding down into the booth, covering her face in her hands, but no one expected Saul to fling the ice chip that hit David in the face.

"There's a very cold hole in Delta Vega reserved for you!" Saul sighed.


	2. Chapter 2  The Inquisition

Disclaimer: Still don't own. :(

AN: Thanks for the feedback, it keeps the Machine moving.

* * *

><p>***The Atlas Project***<p>

**Chapter 2 – The Inquisition**

It took every hour of the previous day to sober up enough to be presentable to their parents once the Enterprise reached it's orbit around Earth. Chuck had went back to her dorm and packed a few things after their late breakfast at the Diner and proceed to follow Saul back to his apartment. Saul thought her staying with him for a few days was unwise given their current predicament, however, he wasn't going to actively complain. Actually, he really wanted to jump up and down, fist pumping the air like he witnessed David do after watching a good sporting event, but his Vulcan side balked at the rampant display of illogical emotionality.

Chuck deposited her bag on his bed and then threw herself on it. Saul peeked in from the doorway.

"Ugh, kill me now," she groaned. Saul sat besides her and began rubbing her shoulders, after a moment he felt her relax.

"Why would I kill such beauty?" Saul said trying to be smooth. Chuck snorted rolling over on her back, she sat up on her elbows, gracefully.

"That line was too cheesy for even you to pull off," she sat up fully and began smoothing away the worry lines or his face with her hands. Suddenly, she kicked her bag off the bed, pulled the duvet down and then tugged on his shirt.

"Off with the clothes and climb in, I want to cuddle, and if I'm going to get in trouble for last night. I at least wanna get to first base," she blushed and then turned away from Saul's probing eyes.

Saul smiled, took off his shirt and then his pants. He climbed under the covers in just his boxers and laid on his back. Chuck stripped down to her underwear and then placed her head on his chest. She sighed deeply, it took him only 6.4 seconds to realize that she was asleep.

"So much for first base, ashayam." Saul pulled the duvet up over her shoulders and ordered the computer to turn off the light. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

><p>0820 the next morning, Saul and Chuck stood in the Academy's courtyard waiting for their parents to beam down.<p>

"My dad is going to kill you," Chuck was a ball of nervous energy, biting her nails and fidgeting with

her long curls. Saul looked down at her serenely.

"I will nerve pinch him if he tries," he then flashed a smile that obliterated all of her built up tension and Chuck laughed for the first time since she found out David's little prank.

"You're right, it's nothing to worry about, we just slept together," she paused. "I mean we went to sleep together." she paused again and then groaned. "We fell asleep in the same bed. Naked...He's gonna kill you."

"Nerve pinch," he joked again and she smiled. He took her hand in his as the first beams of light appeared before them.

She squeezed his hand as her father appeared tall and handsome in his Command Gold dress uniform. Her mother stood closely beside him. He was not wearing his usual smile. Actually he was scowling quite fiercely at Saul. Saul nervously dropped Chuck's hand.

"Coward!" she whispered and Saul blushed.

A few seconds later, Saul's parents beamed down. Saul noticed his father was also dressed his Science Blue Dress uniform. He was definitely more stolid than usual and his mother was also standing very closely to his father.

Both of their fathers walked towards them:

"We need to talk." They said in unison.

* * *

><p>For the next hour, Saul and Chuck found themselves in interrogation. Saul with their Fathers in Spock's old office and Chuck with their Mothers in her dorm room.<p>

"Please explain to me, why was my daughter in your apartment two nights ago and not in her dorm room?" Captain Kirk paced in front of Saul as his father, Spock, stood closely to him with his hands behind his back. Saul couldn't discern which one of them were more threatening his father's stillness or his Godfather's restlessness.

"Chuck, David, Demora, Moira, John and I went to McKeeley's to celebrate John's 21st birthday. As we are all over 21 now, we stayed out later than usual. I think the event of John's birthday and my homecoming compounded our celebration."

"God, he sounds like you, Spock!" Jim said, rolling his eyes.

"As he is my son, that would seem to be a logical expectation," Spock said and then turned to his son. "Sa-fu, what I believe Jim wants to know is why you didn't take Christina back to her dorm room."

"Father, my apartment was closer, and we were in no condition to make the trip back to the Academy," Saul said and Spock seemed satisfied with the answer.

Christine stood in between her mom, Janice and her Godmother Nyota. She awkwardly looked from one disapproving face to the other and then sat down on her bed with a heavy sigh.

"I'm a grown woman, this is nobody's business!"

"Chrissy, you know this type of behavior reflects badly on your father," Janice began. "Not to mention yourself, young lady. Bad enough your father carved out his own legacy here, you are a woman, you don't need that type of baggage."

"Oh my God, this is so overblown, nothing happened! Virginity still intact! God!" she placed her arms across her chest.

"The drinking and the all night partying ends ASAP, and that goes for all of you. Wait until McCoy comes down, I'm suggesting Anti-Alcohol hypos," Nyota threatened.

"It was a simple birthday slash welcome home party, we're all of age, no one got hurt. You're all overreacting, especially Dad. I am an adult. I will do what I want. That means I can sleep with whoever, whenever, wherever. It's my business, my choices."

* * *

><p>"What happened when you took my daughter to your apartment?" Jim said, barely keeping his tone from being completely accusatory.<p>

"I took off her clothes and we went to sleep," Saul said, clearly. He saw a brief flash of amusement on his father's face.

"You smug little-"

"Jim." Spock said, warningly. Exasperated, Jim placed his arms across his chest.

"I don't understand this line of questioning. Whatever took place or may take place between your daughter and I is our concern. We have not endeavored into a intimate relationship as of yet, but if we ever decide that is what we want to do, we are both of the age of consent to do so without either of your input or permission." Saul rose from his chair and turned to Kirk. "Jim, you are like a second father to me, I am deeply hurt that you would think I would treat Chuck irreverently."

"She is my baby girl," Jim began, but Saul interrupted.

"She is your daughter. She's also a highly intelligent woman capable of making decisions for herself."

"Saul-" Jim began, again softer this time.

"Furthermore," Saul interrupted him again. "I am the son of your closest friend and the closest friend to your daughter. Not once, was there a single thought in my mind to take advantage of your daughter that night. My only concern then and now is for her well being."

* * *

><p>Chuck was in a fine rage and still ranting.<p>

"I was cold and drunk. I could barely walk home and Saul was there for me. He took off his jacket, gave it to me. And as thanks, you know what I did? I threw up all over us! He just carried me home and cleaned me up, with no complaints at all. And now he's going through the Spanish Inquisition because he took care of me." She paced the room as her mom and Nyota watched amazed. Chuck turned to her mother, "And yes I shouldn't have gotten that drunk, but I'm young and we were celebrating and for once in my life I just want to have fun and not be under the scrutiny of being Jim Kirk's kid!"

"Honey, I understand the pressure, but what if it wasn't Saul you ended up with? What if it was someone who you couldn't trust? Someone who'd hurt you?" Janice walked over to her daughter and placed her hands on Chuck's arms.

"I get that, Mom, and you're right. It won't happen again and I'm completely sorry. I'm sorry. Don't put this on Saul," she said, her big blue eyes welled with tears and Janice hugged her.

"Okay baby,"Janice said and then smiled at Nyota who nodded with a grin of her own.

* * *

><p>Jim was chagrined, completely, he could actually feel Spock radiating smugness behind him. He glared at no one in particular and then sighed. He was wrong. He was being an overprotective ass and Saul deserved an apology.<p>

After Saul finished, Jim sat down in a chair deflated.

"I... apologize, Saul," he began. "I apologize... to you and Spock. I shouldn't have... accused you in any way of taking advantage of my daughter. And you are correct... you are like a son to me, and I apologize for... hurting your feelings. I know... and I'm assured... that you have my baby girl's best interest at heart and you acted... towards her in your best... intentions."

The three men were silent for a moment. Then finally Saul broke the silence:

"Your apology is accepted. If you would excuse me," Saul left the two best-friends alone.

Spock sighed and then looked at Jim, "I do believe you are right, old friend. My son is indeed in love with your daughter," Spock's eyebrow raised.

"Very much so," Jim stared wistfully at the door Saul exited from.

"And are you... at peace with this development?" Spock asked and Jim smiled.

"He stood up to me. Your son looked me right in the eye and oh so elegantly told me to stuff it," Jim laughed. "Oh, I'm more than at peace, old friend. She couldn't have snagged a better match."

"Him as well, Jim," Spock allowed himself a small momentary smile.


	3. Chapter 3 Apologies and Memories

Disclaimer: I wish I owned both Spocks, but I don't. *Sigh*

A/N: I swear the main plot is coming, these first few chapters are pretty much introductory for the main characters Chuck and Saul. This is unbetaed.

Thanks for those who have given me feed back. Remember, feedback feeds the Machine! ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Apologies and Memories<p>

Both Saul and Chuck where exhausted after talking to their parents. Janice and Nyota left with their father's to get settled in before the night's Gala event hosted by Admiral Pike. Saul found himself wandering into the hallways of her dorm. When he found her room he chimed and she immediately opened. When he saw her, he pulled her into his arms and practically melted around her. She held on to him tight.

"I'm glad you are alive. I was so worried," She whispered.

"No nerve pinches needed." he looked down at her and she smiled and then hugged him again. "Though, I'm concerned that I may have strained my relationship with your father."

"Trust me, he'll deal. He's avoiding me, so he knows he was being an ass."

"Is your roommate home?" he asked pulling away. Chuck shook her head and then smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

Finally, she thought. Her mind felt like it was going to explode. For the first time he was actually kissing her. She was so in her head marveling that it was actually happening Saul pulled away.

"Do not take this the wrong way?" he began cautiously.

"Mmm...shoot," Chuck said bemused, still clinging to his arms.

"I thought, in this moment, you'd be a little more participatory," Saul grinned. Chuck ran her hands up his shoulders and wrapped her hands around his neck. She pulled him towards her and began to kiss him, her tongue boldly met his and they both groaned. Still kissing, he walked them to her bed until backs of her legs hit it and she fell backwards, Saul followed catching his weight on his arms as to not crush her. Out of breath they parted and Saul rolled off of her, laying on his side. Chuck stared at the ceiling, panting heavily.

Touching her face with two of his fingers Saul outlined her ear, then her jaw, and then her chin. She leaned into his touch. She turned so she was facing him and began running her hands under his shirt, touching his abs and chest.

"You're amazing," she said and he laughed.

"You're not bad yourself."

"We're both infinitely stupid," she looked into his eyes.

"I disagree, we have a friendship, which is precious to us, it's something we are both afraid to lose. Caution is not stupid," Saul ran his hands through her hair and then brought her lips back to his. They kissed again, passion bubbling under the surface. Chuck broke away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and Saul's eyebrow rose.

"For what?" he asked intrigued

"The night you left..."

* * *

><p><strong>One Year, Eight Months, Six Days Ago...<strong>

Demora rushed into Chuck's dorm room and came to a dead stop when she saw the Chuck was not only not dressed, but she was crying as she gorged herself on a gigantic tub of Chunky Chunk Chocolate ice cream.

"Oh no you don't! You get to do this shit tomorrow. He's leaving tonight," Demora said trying to wrestle the spoon out of her hand.

"Who cares?" Chuck sniffed, her mouthful of ice cream.

"If you didn't care you wouldn't look this miserable," Demora sat next to her giving up her quest for the spoon.

"I'm an asshole," Chuck cried. "I love him and I forced him to apply to the a program that will keep him away from me for nearly 2 years!" she wailed and Demora rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't tonight be the perfect time to tell him that you love him?"

Chuck looked at Demora like she had six heads and all were speaking gibberish, "And watch him go away?"

"Give him something to look forward to when he comes back," she prodded. Chuck broke down in tears again and then wiped her face on her sleeve. Demora held her in her arms.

"He probably hates me, I've been so eager to get rid of him."

"He thanks you for pushing him to apply for the Archer Fellowship. Now, he will be the youngest engineering cadet to help build a Flagship class warp engine. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity for a cadet."

"He'll be in Delta Vega freezing his Vulcan ass off! I can hear him now, 'Thanks for the frostbite in my ears, Kirk! Oh by the way, you're fat, clumsy, and I could never love you!'" she finished in hysterics. Demora sympathetically pat her back.

"Just come with me and say goodbye to him. Don't let him leave without saying goodbye." Demora said and Christina nodded.

**oOo**

Saul was standing on the transport bay with John and David. Nervously, he looked around for Chuck amongst the sea of Starfleet personnel.

"She'll be here," David said, which sounded more hopeful than Saul liked. She should be here, but she wasn't. And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

"Maybe, she is injured," he surmised outloud and John rolled his eyes.

"She's being a chickenshit," John grumbled and ran his hands through his thick brown hair in frustration.

"Why would you say-?"

"She doesn't want you to leave, man. She's been pissed off since she found out you were picked. You gotta be blind not to see it," he said.

"I thought she was sad that I'm leaving. It's natural emotional response," Saul hunched his shoulders.

"She loves you, man," John rolled his eyes.

"Of course she does we've been best-friends since childhood."

"Damn it Saul, she's in love with you!" John yelled and Saul looked at David for confirmation.

David looked sheepishly away from the two young men before him.

"She'll be here," David said after a moment.

"Transport shuttle 2 is now boarding," the computer announced and Saul looked at his PADD.

"That's my transport," Saul said sighing as he looked around for Chuck.

"Saul," he heard as he lined up. He turned around and saw Admiral Pike walking towards them.

"Admiral Pike," The three young men saluted.

"At ease boys, I'm not here on official business," Pike grinned. "I've come on the behalf of your father."

"My father?" Saul asked confused. He had just spoken to him two days ago.

"Yes, he wanted me to give you this," Chris handed over a PADD.

Saul took it and turned it on, immediately a vid started to play. His father appeared on screen standing in his normal stance, hands behind his back.

"Your mother and I, are extremely proud of you and this opportunity you have been awarded. My hopes were that your grandfather would be able to personally see you off on your journey. Unfortunately, Sarek has been held in a conference on New Vulcan. He sends his regards," Spock said. There was rustling behind him and whispering that drew a raised eyebrow and a small grin. "That being said, I, your mother, and the entire Alpha Team of the Enterprise would like to wish you a safe journey to Delta Vega." Spock stood aside and revealed all of his friends and family of the Enterprise standing in the Captain's ready room holding a large banner which read: Sochya eh dif.

"Live Long and Prosper, sa-fu." Spock said holding his hand out in the traditional way. His mother besides him.

The vid cut out for a second and then his mother appeared on screen:

"My son, make sure you wear your hat. Cover your ears and your hands because they are the most susceptible to frostbite. I sent a care package to Delta Vega, it should be in your quarters when you arrive. There's some of your favorite music and vids, warm clothing, and I made a few programs for the replicator of some hearty vegetarian meals. Make sure you're eating and meditating regularly." she said, tears running down her face. "I love you, baby. I'm-" she smiled through her tears. "I love you. You couldn't have a prouder mom. We will see you as soon as we are in that sector."

Saul smiled as tears burned his eyes, "I love you, too, Mom." he whispered as her vid cut out. Scotty appeared on then screen a second later.

"Look what I've gone and done. Shaping you into a fine Engineer! Winning swanky Fellowships! Aye, I'm taking all the credit." He laughed. "You need to teach me all those brand new tricks you'll learn there!" Scotty said. "Oh and just so you know, there's no sandwiches!" Scotty looked sad for a moment and then smiled. "You've done well. Have a safe trip. And show them all that wonderful and brilliant ingenuity you brought me and the rest of the engineering crew of the Enterprise! Scotty out!"

Saul smiled fondly as the vid blinked again and Dr. McCoy came on. John smiled.

"Pops!" he said.

"Congrats Saul!" McCoy said. "Listen to your mom! Keep those appendages of yours covered! Eat, cause I know you picked up your father and godfather's work addictions, and all the bad habits that entails. Remember, your body is mostly Vulcan despite being a second gen hybrid. That means that consistent cold air, won't do you any favors. And for God's sake man, be careful building that engine!" his vid ended and Jim appeared.

"We love you kid!" Jim smiled. "In case you go out exploring the tundra beware the strange creatures and remember they hate fire."

"My son will not be adventuring outside in the tundra unescorted, it is illogical for you to warn him , though I thank you for your concern," Spock said off camera.

"Says the guy he tossed my ass there!" Jim said to the camera.

"That event took place nearly 24 years ago, Jim, you have forgiven me, yet you keep bringing that incident up..."

"I just like to get a rise out of him," Jim whispered to the camera, Saul laughed shaking his head.

"You'll do well, keeping making us proud, Enterprise out!"Jim said and the vid ended.

Saul looked at Pike, "Thank you for bringing this to me, I-I," Saul was at a loss of words as the lump formed in his throat. Pike squeezed his shoulder.

"You have a very large extended family who love you," Pike smiled.

"I am grateful."

"Transport 2, final boarding call..." The computer announced and Saul looked around again. There was no sign of Chuck.

"You should get going," Pike said.

Saul hugged John first. He then hugged David:

"Tell Chuck goodbye for me," he asked.

David nodded, "I'm sorry, man, she should've come. She probably was held up somewhere."

"It's fine, tell her I understand," Saul said as he walked on to the ship. Two minutes after the ship doors closed Chuck finally arrived in a dead run.

"Fuck!" she said, out of breath, when she got to the others.

"Language, young lady!" Admiral Pike scolded.

"Sorry sir!" Chuck saluted weakly.

"Where the hell were you?" David said angrily.

"Security wouldn't let me in once the transport was boarding. Demora is back there being a distraction, so I could hop the fence," she said as the ship began powering up. Chuck began to cry.

"He doesn't know," she sniffed and David wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah he does," David said hushing her loud sobs.

* * *

><p>"I cried for days," Chuck ran her hands over his face. "Then you didn't contact me and I thought I'd blown it."<p>

Saul kissed her palm, "I cried too, it was quite illogical." Saul shook his head. "They had built quarters for the engineering crew at Delta Vega. They must have use the exact same floor plan of the Enterprise, it strongly resembled my child hood quarters on that ship. I kept expecting you to burst through the doors with some kind of illogical mission for us. When you didn't I felt...bereft. I cried myself to sleep one night and then I dreamed of you. Most specifically, I dreamed about when you declared that we were to call you Chuck." he smiled.

Chuck laughed petting his face, "Of all the dreams, of course you would dream about our first argument."

"I think it was that day I realized that you were more than just a friend to me."


	4. Chapter 4 First of Many Arguments

Disclaimer: You know the deal!

A/N: Double posting today as it is New Year's weekend. I will be unable to post this weekend. So here's a total flashback Chapter! Happy New Year! This is unbetaed.

Thanks to all who have reviewed. Reviews feed the Machine. Nom, Nom, Nom...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – The First of Many Arguments<p>

Christina Janine Kirk was proudly named after two influential people in her father's life.

Admiral Christopher Pike, the man who recruited her father into Starfleet and Medical Officer Christine Chapel. Chapel had saved Christina and her Mother's life after she was born prematuraly on a turbo lift during an attack on the Enterprise by Romulan insurgents.

For the first twelve years of her life she was never called Christina. Instead, she was referred to as Chrissy. Little... Chrissy... Kirk. She hated, her nickname. Chrissy sounded trivial and frivolous. It was so freaking girly and nothing like her. The name "Chrissy" made her want to scream every time she heard it, but it seemed as though she'd be stuck with it. So one night, over a joint family dinner with Saul's family, "Chrissygate' hit the fan.

"Chrissy can you pass the Kasa," her father asked and she ignored him. After a moment of being distracted while discussing some communication departmental issue with Spock, Jim realized his daughter had not responded, "Chrissy? Chrissy?"

"What!" Chuck said, defiantly. Jim put his napkin down and sat back in his chair, looking at his little Chrissy in shock.

"What? What the hell do you mean 'what', young lady?" he said and she passed the Kasa rather rudely.

"Chrissy!" Janice admonished.

"I hate Chrissy. I hate it," Chuck stood up climbing on to her chair. "From this day forward, I will not respond to Chrissy...ever!" she declared and then sat back down with her arms corss her chest.

Spock looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow, and Nyota hid her laugh behind her napkin. Saul was quietly observing.

"But sweetheart, it's your name," he father tried to convince her, but she glared at him.

"My name is Christina!" she yelled and then ran from the dinner table into her room leaving Jim and Janice flabbergasted.

"Why does she suddenly hate Chrissy?" Jim pondered out loud and Saul spoke up.

"Some of the older children in school call her names, Prissy, has been one."

"Kids dare to tease my baby girl?" Jim said, angrily, and Janice patted his hand.

"Kids will be kids," she sighed. "And she's the Captain's daughter. That makes her a target."

"She didn't want to tell you. She doesn't want you to make them apologize. And she really does hate the name Chrissy," Saul said. Grabbing two rolls and fruit off the table. He left off to Chrissy's room.

"He is way too smart for his age," Jim said watching Saul disappear into her room.

"Thank you, Jim." Spock said and Uhura laughed.

**OoO**

Saul went into Chrissy's room and found her on her bed, crying.

"I have rolls and an apple, I can get you something else if you want?" Saul said, standing next to her bed. She shook her head.

"I don't want food, I want a better nickname!" she pouted as she sat up wiping her face with the back of her sleeve. Saul smiled at the state of her messy blonde curls.

"How about just Chris?" he asked and Saul wrinkled her nose.

"They would still call me Chrissy."

"Tina?"

"Ugh!"

"Blondie?"

"I would kill you!"

"Curly?"

"Get out of my room!"

Saul was laughing, "Well, what do you want to be called?"

"I was thinking, Chuck," she said and Saul looked confused.

"Isn't Chuck short for Charles?"

"It is," She took a large bite out of her apple.

"That's illogical, your name is not Charles or Charlene," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Your name is not Saul, it's pronounced So-vic, that's illogical," she challenged and Saul paused.

"Most humans mispronounce my Vulcan name to make it sound more complicated than it is," he hunched his shoulders. "I've been called Solk, Soulk, Salvek, Solve-it is a favorite amongst the older kids," he paused. "I think they are trying to insinuate that I'm a...know-it-all."

Chuck rolled her eyes, "That's cause you are a know-it-all!"

"That's as illogical as changing your name from Chrissy to Chuck. Do you think it will stop the taunting? If anything, this would make the taunting worse!"

"I don't care about the taunting, they can call me Prissy, Pissy, Kissy, whatever. I just want to be known from now on as Chuck," she demanded.

"Why Chuck? It's a boy's name." he said and she smiled.

"Exactly," she said and then ate the rest her apple. "The boy's think I'm this soft spoiled little princess, but I can whoop their butts, just like one of the guys." she said with her mouth full.

"Do you think this name change will sway their minds? You are still a girl."

"Ugh," Chuck said, frustrated. She laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't care, Saul, I don't care if you or anybody else thinks it's 'illogical', it's what I want!"

"I think I prefer, Chrissy," Saul said looking down.

"I don't care!" she yelled.

"Chrissy is very pretty," Saul said, avoiding eye contact.

"Get out!" she jumped off her bed and walked to her door.

"I did not mean to make you angry," Saul panicked.

"Out!" Christina pointed at her door and Saul left.

**OoO**

Later that night, when Saul was in his own quarters, he told his mother about what transpired. Nyota smiled and sat on his bed.

"Christina, is very much like her father. Tenacious, ambitious, smart and extremely stubborn."

"And sometimes very illogical," Spock said, from the doorway.

"Chuck is not a pretty name," Saul said.

"You told us the other children were calling her Prissy, do you think she's Prissy?" Nyota asked.

"No, she's more like one of the boys. She wrestles and does things that me and John do. Sometimes better," Saul smiled. Then he became quiet and introspective as he thought about Christina's reaction about the teasing. Most importantly, she used the words soft spoiled princess.

"The others are trying to insinuate that she's spoiled, because she's the Captain's daughter."

"Correct," Spock said, as walked to Nyota.

"It's illogical, she is still a girl. Changing her nickname to Chuck won't change that," Saul argued.

Nyota smiled and kissed his forehead, "But it will make her feel more comfortable. Sometimes we can afford to sacrifice a little logic for comfort."

Saul looked at his father for confirmation. Spock winked at him and then his parents walked to the door.

"Goodnight mom, father," Saul said, rolling over, burying himself in he blankets.

"Goodnight sa-fu," Spock said.

"Night baby," Nyota smiled and closed the door.

**OoO**

The next day they were in class, Chuck ignored Saul all day until lunch time. She was sitting down at the lunch table across from Saul next to John and Moira, when Saul offered her his apple.

"Chuck, you want my apple? My mother gave me two," he said, handing it over and Chuck smiled widely at him. He knew he was instantly forgiven.

"Chuck's a boy's name," Moira said.

"I think it's cool," John smiled. "Chuck, I like it!"

From then on, "Chrissy" was just a horrible distant memory.


	5. Chapter 5 2 Admirals, 1 Captain

Disclaimer: Not Mine

AN: This is the run down of parents and kids featured:

**Jim and Janice:** Chuck aka Christina Janine Kirk (Jim also has one illegitimate son David about two years older than Chuck)

** Spock and Nyota**: Saul aka Solvk

**Bones and Chapel:** Johnathan James McCoy

** Scotty and Mira _(Deceased)_**: Moira Lynn Scott

**Sulu and _(Unknown)_:** Demora Sulu

Hope that helps. More drama from the other kids later...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – 2 Admirals, 1 Captain walk into a Gala...<p>

The feel of Saul's hands in her hair as his soft lips pressed against hers was now being cataloged as Chuck's favorite. Well at least until they embarked on more sexual things. Which she was trying to push forward as her hands slid further and further down Saul's torso. Her hands had just flirted with the front button of his jeans when her roommate, Clarissa Hadley, burst through the door.

"Oh my God, CK! Is that a boy in your bed?" she said and Saul sat up, abruptly, Chuck reluctantly pulled her hands away. Clarissa stared disappointed. "Oh, hi Saul. Damn, thought it was someone good."

"I'm offended, Clair," Saul said, dryly. She tossed her straight blonde hair over her shoulder with a smirk.

"When the hell did you get back anyway? Do you know what a mess you left me with? There were boxes and boxes of melted ice cream everywhere!" Clarissa dramatically sighed tapping her foot. Saul looked at Chuck who had turned a bright red.

"Anyhoo, I hate to be a party pooper, but it's only two hours until the Gala, and we need to be getting ready. What's that old earth saying? Oh right, you don't have to go home, but you have to get the hell outta here," she said, handing him his coat.

Saul kissed Chuck one last time before slinking out of her bed.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" he turned to her as she stood.

"I'll be here," Chuck reached up and stroked his face.

"Ugh, vomitus! I'm taking a shower," Clarissa rolled her eyes.

Chuck walked Saul to the door, "You know, now she's seen us together, it's going to be around campus in like six minutes."

"Good, maybe I can get through tonight's Gala without physically prying other men away from you."

**OoO**

Saul arrived at her door at promptly at 7. He was dressed in a black tailored suit with a white shirt and black tie. He was fidgeting with his pocket square when she came out to greet him. Chuck was wearing a Grecian style, one shoulder floor length gown, her hair was pinned up off her neck. She swatted his hands away from his pocket and fixed his square for him. He took that opportunity to run his hands over her bare shoulders.

"You look stunning," he said and saw her blush.

"Thank you," she wrapped her arm in his and they made their way to the Gala.

The Gala was being held in the Great Hall of the Academy. The place was packed and Chuck and Saul were surprised to see all of the Admirals on campus. When they walked in together the were both immediately swept apart. Chuck by her friends and Saul by a few Starfleet big wigs.

"So, you are the prodigy that earned the first Archer fellowship?" One of the Admirals said to Saul who was following Chuck with his eyes.

"I would not call myself a prodigy, sir, just an efficient learner. I have been fascinated by engineering from the time I was a small child on the Enterprise. I was fortunate enough to have received tutelage from some of the most innovative minds in the Fleet," he hunched his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Och, would you listen to him, it's like I paid him to sing me praise," Scotty said, clapping Saul's shoulder. Saul smiled and gave his crazy friend a hug. "But in all actuality, he is much more than a prodigy, he's a genius and I can't wait until they turn those engines on. I might cry with pride."

"Well, excellence is excellence, and Saul, I have seen first hand the excellence that you brought to Delta Vega. Starfleet is more than please to have someone of your caliber in it's ranks." The Admiral shook Saul's hand and went off to schmooze. Saul looked at Scotty.

"Did that just happen?" Saul asked him, blushing slightly.

"Aye, it did and it's well deserved," Scott smiled pleased.

**OoO**

Chuck noticed her father speaking to Admiral Pike and Archer. They both shook his hand. As she got closer she heard Admiral Pike say:

"Well, Jim, it's a long time coming. Welcome to the fold."

Chuck hid behind a tall pillar and eavesdropped.

"Thank you. Thank you both." Jim said. "But I still have three years left with the Enterprise. Just enough to get The Atlas Project up and running. It'll be an unprecedented opportunity for the cadets chosen."

"Definitely," Pike agreed. "We saw how well you and your crew did when you were unfortunately thrust into the Narada Incident. We're just trying to recreate that sans the tragedy in hopes of finding the most excellent officers Starfleet has to offer. It's an experiment and it might fail, but we hope it becomes something regular. Inspire these cadets to do more and to think outside the box." Archer said.

"How do you think the cadets are going to react?" Jim asked.

"Some with utter joy, others with dread," Pike laughed. "There's 24 available seats in this experiment. We have over a thousand qualified cadets. It's going to be hell narrowing it all down."

"Wait, I thought there was 25 seats," Jim said.

"Oh, we have already awarded the first seat," he said and Chuck heart sped up knowing exactly who was picked. "Spock's son Solvk."

"That's wonderful," Jim said, thinking about Saul's budding romance with Chuck. The Admirals took his tone for disappointment that Chuck wasn't choosen.

"Oh, don't worry Jim. Chuck, has an amazing record," Pike said and Jim stopped him.

"I don't need to worry about my little girl. She's a Kirk for Christ-sakes!" He said and Chuck smiled from behind the pillar.

"I never tire of that healthy dose of arrogance," Pike teased and Jim grinned.

"Oh, Chris, I'm a taken man. Flattery, will get you nowhere." The three men laughed and then where called away to address the audience.

Chuck made her way through the crowd and found Saul standing by his parents. She wondered if he already knew. She placed her hand in his, he turned and smiled at her. She tried to smile as tears burned her eyes. She looked away. Three years. He'd be definitely gone for three years.

"Ashayam, are you well?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6 Announcement

AN: Hello All and Happy 2012! I would like to thank all who have read and reviewed. Your contributions feed the Machine!

This is a short Chapter. Don't worry the next one will be much longer. This is unbetaed.

Clearly, Star Trek doesn't belong to me. If it did we'd have a new series and a movie this year.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – The Announcement<p>

Admirals Pike and Archer walked onto the large stage in the center of the hall. Jim walked on to the stage with Spock and the rest of the "A-Team". The Audience settled at their tables, as usual Chuck , Saul, and the rest of the other children of the Enterprise crew sat together. Saul leaned into her.

"Do you think they are receiving another commendation?" he whispered and Chuck shook her head.

"For nearly 25 years, the Enterprise has been exploring new worlds and discovering new civilizations. Under the amazing leadership of Captain James T. Kirk, his XO Spock, and his magnificent crew of the Enterprise, the Federation has grew exponentially. Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets would like to toast the crew of the Enterprise for their fine work and service. " Pike said and a huge standing ovation was given to their parents.

"They are currently on the second year of their fifth and final five year mission. At the end of their journey with the Enterprise, the ship will be decommissioned, and Captain James T. Kirk will assume position as Admiral James T. Kirk," another loud round of applause and Jim waved to the crowd. His arm wrapped around Janice's shoulder lovingly.

"We love you, Dad!" Chuck and David screamed from the crowd and Jim smiled.

"Jim would you like to stay anything," Pike said and Jim turned white and shook his head no. Janice pushed him forward and he glared at her causing the audience to chuckle. He smoothed out his dress uniform and walked to the podium.

"I would like to thank my wonderful crew. Thank you for your loyalty, thank you for your diligence, thank you for always putting up with my shenanigans and most importantly thank you for being the best damn crew in the fleet," he said and the crew saluted him. "I would also like to thank my beautiful wife and my children for remaining supportive of me. I love you." he said and Chuck and David smiled, praying that he didn't force them to stand and wave.

Their prayers were answered when their father stepped away from the mic. Pike and Archer shook Jim's hand as pictures were taken by Starfleet photographers.

Chuck was full of nervous energy as knots formed in her stomach.

"You are distressed," Saul leaned in an whispered in her ear. She shook her head and focused on the Admirals. Saul looked down at her confused and placed his hands on her tense shoulders.

"As the Enterprise completes it's final mission Starfleet Academy has worked with the Federation to create a new unique learning program called The Atlas Project." Archer said and the lights went down.

A holographic image appeared of the Atlas. It was a new Constitution class Flagship of the fleet. It was equal in size to the Enterprise, but it was completely compact in space in shape. Saul eyes went wide and Chuck knew then he had no clue what he was working on.

"The Atlas will be the next exploratory flagship of the Federation, as well as being a exploratory ship it will also be a hands on learning vessel where 25 cadets will serve in different field rotations in sciences, operations, command. There will also be ample opportunity to participate on supervised away missions. The Atlas will shadow the Enterprise in it's last three years an chosen cadets will be able to transfer from ship to ship on special projects with the Enterprise crew. At the end of the mission, those Cadets who show outstanding promise and initiative will continue with the Atlas as officers."

The cadets began speaking amongst themselves excitedly and the lights turned back on. Chuck looked at Saul to see his reaction, but he was firmly in Vulcan mode.

"Oh my, that's wonderful. It's like an intensive course," Demora said.

"That's so awesome," David whispered.

"Damn it, I gotta get my physics grades up!" John exclaimed. Moira was eerily quiet.

"Okay, Okay everyone, listen up!" Pike said and the crowd quieted. "This new program will be extremely selective. Candidates will have to apply, all coursework, volunteerism, and fieldwork will be taken into consideration. 50 finalist will be chosen and will be sent to a boot-camp in Delta Vega, from those 50 we will weed the remaining 24 from there. More information about the program will be divulged in your astrophysics classes."

"There has been one outstanding cadet who has secured a spot on the mission, already. Can I have Cadet Solvk come to the dais please?" Archer announced and Solvk looked shocked.

He turned to Chuck slightly panicked, "I promise, I didn't know."

Chuck smiled, "It's okay, I'm proud of you. Go, they're waiting." she pushed him and Saul walked up to the stage receiving a standing ovation.

"Cadet Solvk, you were chosen because of your innovative feats in Delta Vega during your Fellowship. Due to your work on the engine prototype for the Atlas on Delta Vega, you have not only improved warp capacity, but you have also increased engine efficiency. We are honored to offer you this spot on The Atlas Project."

Archer shook Saul's hand and then Pike. They handed him a Data Padd with all the information about the Atlas and his approval paperwork. Pausing for a photo opportunity. Saul thanked the Admirals and made his way off stage. He caught his mother's tearful look as she smiled and clapped. His father was also clapping. Saul finally smiled a bit.

When he got back at his table he took Chuck's hand and kissed it.

"It'll be okay," he said and Chuck nodded.

"You're damn right it will. I'm getting on that ship come hell or high water," she said determined.


End file.
